


TWBB art ~ It's Time To Live by thrace_adams

by qafmaniac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was really just supposed to be a five times Derek catches Stiles in funny/funky boxers and one time they got naked instead. Then Stiles had to start having feelings and remorse about Season 3b, Derek had to be zen and supportive, and Scott had to be "We're bros dude, I'll do anything for you." There's video gaming and Batman, movie marathoning and Avengers, lacrosse, locker rooms, and the Mets, sleepy Stiles searching for coffee and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Garfield eating lasagne and Stiles singing to Queen while cooking, and wow, REALLY never underestimate the Sheriff, because he really does know everything. Also, Derek rooming with Parrish and betting pools that the Sheriff wins. What's not to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWBB art ~ It's Time To Live by thrace_adams

This is the art I created for the fic **It's Time To Live** written by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=thrace_adams)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=thrace_adams) for the [twbigbang](http://twbigbang.livejournal.com/) on LJ and DW.

Once again I had the great opportunity to work with one of the BEST writers and, once again, she tried to kill me with ~~FILTHY Sterek porn~~ her writing skills! This fic is AWESOME and PERFECT and so is the author!!  <3333

_**Summary:** This was really just supposed to be a five times Derek catches Stiles in funny/funky boxers and one time they got naked instead. Then Stiles had to start having feelings and remorse about Season 3b, Derek had to be zen and supportive, and Scott had to be "We're bros dude, I'll do anything for you." There's video gaming and Batman, movie marathoning and Avengers, lacrosse, locker rooms, and the Mets, sleepy Stiles searching for coffee and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Garfield eating lasagne and Stiles singing to Queen while cooking, and wow, REALLY never underestimate the Sheriff, because he really does know everything. Also, Derek rooming with Parrish and betting pools that the Sheriff wins. What's not to love?_

Yeah, and I can assure you you'll LOVE the fic and Derek and Stiles...and his boxers!! ;-)

**[Fic Master Post On AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1709900) **

This is the art and I hope I did match the AWESOMENESS of the fic...

Fic banner  


Disclaimer: The fic banner, divider and cd cover art are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine! I only "borrowed" them.Same goes for the songs of the soundtrack/mix.They still belong to their creators! ;)

  
Divider 1:  


Divider 2:  


Divider 3:  


Divider 4:  


Divider 5:  


Divider 6:  


Soundtrack/Mix Cover Art/front:  


back (song list):  


Soundtrack/mix direct dl link: **[Zip File](https://www.4shared.com/download/ED6cIBvWce/Its_Time_To_Live_Soundtrack.zip?lgfp=3000)**  


Hope you'll like what I created.

♥


End file.
